


In The Right Circumstances, Three Isn’t A Crowd

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Poly Is Accepted, Alternate Universe - Separate Flame Culture, Cute Conversations and Ridiculous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato and Takeshi have been flirting with him forweeks.





	In The Right Circumstances, Three Isn’t A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



"Voiii! I'm not Xanxus's _wife_ , Bucking Horse!" He peeps around the corner cautiously, and ducks back out of sight again when he sees Squalo's glare at his Dino-nii. His self-proclaimed older brother makes a sound, and there's the snick of steel. "... perhaps I am. But don't you dare fucking say anything, Bucking Horse. And especially not to him." A phone rang, and was picked up, "Voiii! I'm in Japan, shitty-Boss, send the okama out for more steak -" and he sighed in relief as Squalo's voice trailed off into the distance.

He squeaked, though, when a callused and fine-boned hand landed on his shoulder, and Romario spoke. "Sensible choice - not intruding, I mean - Tsunayoshi. Dino's relationship with Squalo - and to a lesser extent with Xanxus - is odd, and you'd have found yourself at sword _and_ whip point if you had." There's a little bit of him that's disquieted by the implication there's something that Dino would threaten _him_ for, after everything, but it also settled his nerves a little bit? It was like his intuition was pleased by the fact, and by the fact that Romario had sounded _fond_ rather than anything else. "Now, you look like you have something to ask the Boss about. Why don't you take this into the garden with you -" a small picnic basket with a strap was handed to him, "- and go and ask your question while I keep anyone from intruding. Just don't let the Boss handle anything other than his own drink; you know how clumsy he _can_ be."

He shoulders the basket and steps into the ornate gardens a little bit warily, not sure what state his Dino-nii would be in, but Dino looks unharmed and even pleased to see him. "Romario gave me this to bring out to you, Dino-nii?" He holds up the basket and the older Sky gestures to the blanket next to him.

"Come and talk to me, Tsuna. I need a break from everything." He hesitates, but put the basket down on the blanket and lets Dino dig into it while he tries to find the right words. (He understood Romario's warning, but Dino had been getting less clumsy around him recently, so he figured it was worth the risk and his big brother proves him right by not dropping anything.) "How's school treating you?"

"Okay? Hibari-san has been biting everyone to death, so they're all on their best behaviour, and with the Seal gone -" he doesn't finish the sentence, can't quite acknowledge what his father had agreed to have done to him.

"It's easier to actually learn. Not easy, but actually doable?" He gives his older brother a sharp look because that sounded like Dino knew from personal experience. "I did some research. There's a reason that they shouldn't have Sealed you." His big brother trailed off, and instead, there was a warm, welcoming Sunny Sky, and he gave into the temptation and hugged Dino. "So, what's the question, Tsuna. There must be one, or Romario would have brought this out himself and nagged -" the word Dino-nii chose had a specific connotation, and he wasn't sure if Dino realised that, "- me into reading through and signing off on the remaining contracts on my desk."

"Um -" he felt his cheeks heat, and Dino smiled, and busied himself digging wine glasses and wine out of the basket. "- Takeshi-and-Hayato-are-being-flirty-and-attractive-and-I-want-them-both-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do!" The words tumbled out, almost jumbled together, and his cheeks were scarlet, and Dino had an odd look on his face, and he was terrified, butterflies in his stomach.

"Sip this -" he's handed a glass of the gently fizzing white wine, "- and tell me if I've got it right?" The wine is sweet and fizzy, and it eases something in his head. "You're attracted to Takeshi and Hayato, and you're worried/don't know what to do?"

"It's not just I'm attracted, I think they both are too, and how am I supposed to pick just one of them and won't it make things messy if I pick one of them over the other? Neither of them is -" he waves his hands and Dino catches the one with the wine glass in it before he tips it out. (It had taken him a lot of mental work to realise just how fragile his Right and Left Hands were, and it made a lot more sense of what he was supposed to _be_ as a Sky. He could cope with his Flames being the glue that held them both together.)

"You don't have to pick _either_ , Tsuna." He squeaked in confused denial, and Dino lifted an arm, tugging him closer. "No, I'm serious. And Hayato at least will understand. Not that it's specific to us and I'm not explaining very well, am I?"

"Not really?" His answer is tentative.

"Okay. I doubt Reborn's explained this _that_ well if he has at all because we both grew up with this being normal." Dino's Flames curl around his own, and he can tell that his big brother is using them to gauge his understanding and for something else, too. "Omertá and all the stuff around it means we're basically our own culture. No-one's going to blink at you having more than one partner as long as _eventually_ you find - or produce - an Heir your Family Rings approve of. Everyone knows that Flame Bonds are really, really emotionally intense, and they tend to sort out in three ways: (a) a sexual relationship, (b) a _really_ close familial relationship, kin to either parent/child or sibling/sibling or (c) a platonic emotional interdependence. And each bond can be any of the three types; just because it starts as one doesn't mean that it can't morph into one of the others. It's hard to judge people for having one or more sexual partner when our Flames encourage it."

"But how does that _work_?"

"Well, most poly arrangements have a Rain or a Sky in them, which smooths things out subconsciously? And there's a reason Xanxus thought he could inherit; we don't really have a notion of legitimacy, but there is an assumption if the parents don't have a formalised relationship then the child lives with the parent who needs an heir or matches their Flame-type." His older brother had left something out, and he raised an eyebrow. "Like the issue with your Seal, Hayato's father would have been castigated for the way he handled things if others had found out." He tucked that away, and he'd have to ask Bianchi more, later. Including how to make it clear to their father that Hayato was _his_ , and he wasn't getting him back.

"That _sort_ of makes sense, but how do I -" he waves his hands frustrated. Dino had mostly answered his question, that it was okay, but how did he _do_ something about it?

"Doing something about it is the hard bit. It means talking and making sure everyone's on the same page." Dino has an evil glint in his eye. "And some very fun homework." He squeaks and feels his cheeks heat at the implications of what his big brother just said. "Speaking of which, do I need to get you some educational materials? I doubt Reborn's covered sex-ed, and Hayato's education has been piecemeal and self-directed. Squalo _might_ have sat on Takeshi and explained this? He's been being very possessive about filling the gaps in his kohai's education." The image made him giggle, but he also nodded, because there’d been nothing about how sex worked in what classes he had had.

"Are you -" what words was he supposed to use? The limited Health classes at school hadn't helped with terminology; there'd been a little a bit about biology, and he'd read manga with relationships in, but none of that was particularly realistic.

"Complicated, but then this stuff often is. Romario and Bono are _mine_ , and my relationship with Squalo is intense - though everything about Squalo is intense, as you might have noticed - but mostly platonic. He's definitely got a familial bond with Takeshi though, which you'll need to be aware of." He eeps because Squalo getting protective over Takeshi was kind of terrifying given that he wanted to do _things_ to his Rain. He wanted to kiss Takeshi - and Hayato - and touch them and do the sort of things that teens did with each other in the manga he read. "But the most he's likely to do is make quips about training with an appropriate sword at Takeshi," it takes him a moment to get what Dino means, and he goes bright red and buries his head in his hands, "- and yes, his sword-based puns are awful. He does have a few redeeming features," he squeaks again at the mental image that he was fairly sure that his big brother had just planted in his head and that it was deliberate, "- and his loyalty is unshakeable."

He can't shake the image of Xanxus's Rain on his knees, with his 'cousin's' hands in his hair, and he hadn't known his cheeks could get even hotter. " _Dino_!"

"I could feel your approach, earlier, Tsuna." He took the gentle rebuke, but it didn't make the image go away. "In all seriousness, you need to talk to each other, rather than just rely on your Flames to smooth things over. Invite the pair of them over to do homework, and be honest; they both should know some of this - and that reminds me, I should check that Fon's explained it to Kyoya - but if Hayato acts confused, and he's not listening, send him to me. As Squalo's in Japan, if Takeshi needs to talk to someone, he's the best bet." He's still mentally stuck on the image, but even so, he can see the sense in Dino's words. "Now that we're done the serious bit of the conversation, you should try some of the stuff Romario packed in the basket he handed you; this trip was better planned than some of them have been, so the pantry is full of Cavallone specialities and a few other treats."

He nibbles on all the things that Dino pulls out of the basket in turn; some of them are nasty, but the really thin ham and the olives he devours with glee, and it makes his big brother laugh, and pull him into his side for a hug, and he basks in Dino's Flames and turns over the advice the older Sky had given him. "You honestly don't think they'll respond badly, Dino-nii?"

"They both adore you, Tsuna. You'll be fine."

* * *

"Juudaime?"

"Hiiieee! You startled me, Hayato." He took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to find his Storm lurking outside the compound his senpai used when he was in Japan, and given the subject of his conversation with Dino, it had left him mentally flustered. "Do you still not trust Dino, Hayato?"

His Storm doesn't answer, and he peeks at his face, and rewinds through what he said, and realises he'd just used Hayato's _given_ name, rather than his family name, and with no suffix to boot, and his cheeks _flamed_. "No, no, Juudaime." Hayato bit his lip. "Um, more that uh, you _really_ shouldn't be wandering around on your own? Romario was the one who called me to say you were here and I wish you wouldn't go out without _someone_ , Juudaime." The babble was adorable, and he thought Hayato was worrying too much, but it probably wasn't fair to torture his Storm, and almost certainly wasn't conducive to coaxing him into a relationship. And Hayato's anxieties about that were something to deal with later.

"Well you're with me now, Hayato, so it's alright." The tips of Hayato's ears went an adorable shade of pink. "Do you know where Takeshi is?"

Something flickers in his Storm's eyes. "Yakyuu-baka is at practice." (Maybe he is imagining it, or it's wishful thinking, but the insult sounds less an insult and more affectionate.)

"Baseball, or sword?"

"He was muttering about having a new form he wanted to show his father when I saw him earlier." Definitely affectionate; his Storm sounded almost approving. "I think he went up to the shrine, to use Hibari's dojo to practice, as he wants to surprise his father?"

"He's getting a bit obsessed again. We probably should make him take a break before he hurts himself like he did just after you arrived in Japan." He probably should ask Dino-nii about that; between what he'd seen of Bluebell, and Squalo's trans-continental expedition _specifically_ to train Takeshi (that wasn't even getting into what he thought about how Squalo had lost his hand when Dino-nii had told him how _that_ had happened), and his Rain's tendency to break himself, it would be useful to know if it was a Rain-y trait that he was going to need to manage (especially as Hayato had a Rain Flame too, even if it wasn't his dominant one).

"If you're sure, Juudaime. He's just being a Rainy idiot. The fact he has Electric tendencies doesn't help." He has to bite his lip to avoid laughing; Hayato was calling the kettle black with that comment.

The two of them climb up the hill towards the shrine, in companionable silence. He doesn't want to begin the conversation without both Hayato and Takeshi present, and Hayato's basking in his Flames in a _very_ unsubtle way. They both freeze at the entrance to the shrine's dojo because Takeshi was moving smoothly through the forms that made up Shigure Soen Ryuu and was not _quite_ wearing the formal outfit he usually wears when he's practising his forms. When he manages to tear his eyes away from Takeshi's _very_ well toned, and bare chest, he spots Hibari-san apparently asleep up in the rafters of the building, though one eye opened when they step over the threshold. Takeshi's only part way through the seventh Form of the twelve he thinks his Rain has, and he pitches his voice to avoid distracting Takeshi from his elegant dance. "Dino would appreciate a spar, Hibari-san."

His brother would probably forgive him. Eventually. But Dino had been half-prowling when he left, and he seemed to enjoy sparring with Kyoya (and would, even if it didn't turn into anything else). He and Hayato watch his Rain appreciatively as his Cloud vanishes, and Takeshi grins when he finishes the thirteenth Form, and then registers their presence. "What did I do to earn such an appreciative audience?"

"You're very pretty when you're taking your sword seriously, yakyuu-baka." Hayato's words are sincere and make him very hopeful about the fact this might work. "But it's Juudaime's fault we're here, and he hasn't told me why we're here."

Takeshi looks at him curiously, and between everything - the conversation with Dino and his Rain's half-naked state - he can't help the way his cheeks redden, because all he can imagine right now is getting to investigate the trail of hair that he can just see the top of. "Tsuna? Tsuna -" He twitches.

"Sorry, 'Keshi. There was something I wanted to discuss with you and Hayato, and I wanted to get it done before I wimped out." The image his brain was producing were given even more detailed, and he whimpers as Takeshi turns away from them both and promptly loosens the ties of his hakama and that wasn't _fair_! He manages to tear his eyes away from Takeshi's butt - perfectly framed by the fundoshi he was wearing - and grins at the state of his Storm. Hayato's eyes were glazed, and he could definitely see the gears turning in his Storm's head, and maybe this really wasn't going to be a problem. It might just be that he needed to nudge Hayato into admitting that he was interested in Takeshi as well? "We can discuss it here, but I think we might be more comfortable in my bedroom?"

Takeshi and Hayato exchange looks, and his Rain doesn't drop the fundoshi, for which he's very, very relieved. Because he's not sure, he would have actually managed to remain intelligible with that extra strip of flesh revealed. (It shouldn't be a big deal, but if Takeshi removed his fundoshi, then his cock would be uncovered, and then he wasn't entirely sure what he'd end up doing.) "Hayato, can you grab my pants, for me?" Hayato shakes his head, like he's recovering from being stunned, and grabs the street clothes while Takeshi leans over, the terrible tease, and folds the hakama, before swapping them with their Storm.

"Food would be good. We might need it." He blinks at the Cheshire Cat grin Takeshi was now sporting, and heat starts to pool at the base of his stomach. He's almost disappointed when Takeshi shrugs on his shirt, hiding the tempting muscles again. (It was like Dino has switched a switch in his head by saying it was okay, and now he couldn't stop thinking about his senior Guardians in bed. With him. He would have to find some way to reward his big brother, but it did make thinking around half-naked Takeshi tricky, and oh gods he hoped this worked without Squalo having to smack sense into his Rain for him!)

The three of them walk down to Takesushi together, and he tries not to blush when Tsuyoshi greets them and promptly hands Takeshi a pile of bento; he squeaks, and the expression on Hayato makes him think his Storm definitely knows what the subject of the conversation would be because he looked ravenous.

* * *

The three of them pile into Hayato's apartment, and he flails mentally because there wasn't much more than a double futon rolled up against the wall and a table and cushions and a small kitchen area. "It's all I need. It's not meant to be a permanent home." His Storm isn't defensive, just honest. "I have an apartment on the Island, but it's rented out at the moment."

"What did you want to talk about Tsuna?" The question comes from Takeshi as his Rain unpacks the bento and pulls chopsticks out of them and he flushes _again_. But he's talked to Dino about this, and he has them both here, and he wants this to work, and he really wants to touch them both now, please? He accepts the chopsticks from Takeshi and bites the inside of his cheek.

"I want both of you." He blurts the words out before his nerve fails entirely, and stuffs a piece of fish in his mouth and Takeshi and Hayato exchange looks with each other. He chews it slowly using it as a distraction for himself and watches his Guardians' body language warily.

"Both of us, Tsuna? How would that - Oh. This is some of the stuff that Dad and Squalo talked to me about, right?" He relaxes for a moment, but then his shameless Rain starts stripping again, and he squeaks. "I mean I want to keep you, Tsuna, but sex with you and Hayato would be fun too." Hayato cuffs his Rain gently for him, and Takeshi stops stripping in favour of rubbing the back of his head. "Maa, maa, what was that for Hayato?"

"We _talked_ about this, yakyuu-baka!"

"And he just said he wanted both of us!" He rolls his eyes at the good-natured bickering between the two of them, and takes another bite of the sushi and nearly chokes at Hayato's next question.

"Which you thought required stripping immediately because ...?"

"Two of us don't have spare clothes here and sex done right is messy, Baka-dera." His Rain sticks out his tongue and oh gods, how had he not noticed how long Takeshi's tongue was? And all the things Takeshi could potentially _do_ with that tongue? His cheeks burn at the thought and both his Storm and Rain give him odd looks.

"Juudaime, what did _you_ mean. Was that you propositioning us for sex, or for a relationship?"

"I can have both right?" His cheeks are still pink, and the sushi is delicious, but he pushes it aside regretfully for the minute because he's going to choke on any of it he tries to eat right now. "Dino said there was nothing stopping me having a relationship with _both_ of you, and well both of you at the same time sounds _intriguing_ , too." He actually breaks Takeshi's brain; which is unexpected given how shameless his Rain has been being over the last hour or three. Then there's a quick look between the two of them - Hayato and Takeshi - and he makes a whining sound in the back of his throat, and he's being crowded between the two of them, and he's never appreciated his diminutive stature until now.

"Be sure about that, Juudaime -" he nods frantically before his Storm, his Hayato can finish his sentence. He knows how possessive and prone to hyper fixation both his Storm and Rain can get and having them focused like that on him is actually arousing. That's all either of them needed, and then there are hands _everywhere_. (He'd swear that there are more than four hands touching him, and that would make more sense if he'd tripped into bed with Chrome and Mukuro, but he hadn't, he was being touched by his Storm and his Rain, not his Mists.) Hayato is nipping at his ear, and Takeshi grinding his cock against him, and the height difference meaning it's rubbing against his stomach, and oh gods, was he really getting to have this? "Mmm. How much do you know about how to do this, Juudaime?" There's a twist to Hayato's tone that makes him squirm and _oh_. He didn't have the words for it in his somewhat overwhelmed state, but he had felt the cock that Hayato was pressing against him harden further when his Storm had used his title. He must have verbalised something, because his Storm laughs, and: "It's a kink, Tsuna. Took me a while to figure out that's why I enjoyed using your title so much, and I should have stopped, or said something, but by that point, it would have been stranger if I stopped."

"Know enough, Hayato. At least in general? Not sure about the practical details, but that I want it, and want both of you, yes." He's babbling, but Takeshi's unbuttoned his fly and has one hand in his boxers, and he shuts his eyes and thrusts into the hand caressing his cock.

"Yakyuu-baka," Takeshi withdraws his hand, and he whines. "We need the futon unrolled and supplies," Takeshi grumbles but helps his Storm unroll the futon, and he wraps his arms around himself a little bit self-conscious without his Guardians wrapped around him.

"Come here, Tsuna." His Rain beckons to him, and he settles into Takeshi's lap and squirms a bit, making his Rain _moan_. Sitting down reduces the height difference between them, and Takeshi takes full advantage, and he finds himself being thoroughly kissed and petted, and Hayato returns from the bathroom and snorts in amusement.

"Greedy, Takeshi." He doesn't let his Rain break the kiss; he had both hands buried in Takeshi's hair, and he deliberately squirms again, rubbing himself against the thick cock under his ass. "Or is it you I should accuse of being greedy, _Juudaime_?" He ignores his Storm's amused question in favour of trying to make Takeshi moan again. Several things are dropped on the bed beside him, and then there are Hayato's hands on him, unbuttoning his shirt, and there's a blur of hands and clothes and Hayato's murmured instructions and he's down to his boxers and having skin pressed against his such a startling sensation that he breaks the kiss and his ' _Oh_ ' is a murmured, worshipful comment on what he's feeling. "You're gorgeous like this, Juudaime." He has Hayato pressed to his back now, and the three of them tumble sideways and tangle together. "But I do need to know how you want this."

"Wha'ver feels good, Haaayato." His Storm sighs in his ear, but there's no real annoyance in it.

"Stop clamping down on your Flames then, _Juudaime_ , so I can be sure you're okay." It takes effort to do so, especially with Takeshi sucking on his neck, but there's praise from Hayato when he does so, and a fine-boned hand stroking down his side, and he whines. "I think you should suck Juudaime's cock, yakyuu-baka. I think you'll _both_ enjoy that." Takeshi mumbles something but leaves off on bruising his throat (in the best possible way) and instead works his way down his front, sucking more bruises onto smooth flesh and then there are lips _there_ , and he squeaks and flails, and Hayato has to grab his hands before he hits his Storm by accident. "Relax, Juudaime. Takeshi's not going to bite, and from the way, he's following my orders, he's going to thoroughly enjoy this, and it'll make preparing you much easier if you relax."

He goes under again, overwhelmed; the suction on his cock felt amazing, and Takeshi was humming like he did when he was batting, and Hayato was touching him, stroking him with delicate fingers and then there was a gentle probing at his asshole, and he knew intellectually that was how sex worked (there was enough yaoi and yuri circulating around Nami-chuu after all), but it still felt bizarre. But the strangeness faded the more Takeshi sucked, and Hayato probed until there was a finger embedded _in_ his body, and Hayato was making soothing noises, and Takeshi sucked really hard, and Hayato pressed, and Takeshi was gasping, his vision blurring and oh gods. "There's more, Juudaime. Much, much more. Both of us at once is probably a little overambitious, but we could mix that up a little, and somehow I don't think Takeshi's going to object to being on the bottom of the pile." 

"Gods no. Not objecting at all to _that_ idea." Takeshi's voice sounds raspy, and he's heard his Rain sound like that before, and he whines and flushes at the mental images, though his mind can't settle on who it thinks Takeshi's been sucking, just that he's never going to be able to hear his Rain's voice sound raspy again without getting hard almost _instantly_. "Want to walk Tsuna through preparing me, or for me to do it while you work on our gorgeous Sky?

"Turn over and let Juudaime watch while I work on him, yakyuu-baka." His Rain complies, and oh, that was weirdly fascinating watching Takeshi's fingers disappear into his ass, and it's not fair how fast Takeshi can do that compared to how slowly Hayato was working his own body open. His cock was already hardening again, and he squirms on the one finger Hayato is wiggling inside his butt. It presses against what he assumes is his prostate, and he makes a noise that's mostly need, and a second finger joins it, and the stretch aches, but he can see how easily Takeshi's fingering himself, and he concentrates on making himself relax, and Hayato murmurs soothing nonsense, and there are cool Flames, and it's easier.

He squirms; his Hayato has three fingers in his butt stretching and flexing and pressing on that spot - which has to be his prostate - over and over again, and his cock is harder than it's ever been and Hayato's words (and the way he's saying them) are setting his blood on fire. He's begging incoherently, and it's too much and not enough, and the fingers of Hayato's other hand clamp tight around the base of his cock, and the world goes all fuzzy, and there's something much thicker than individual fingers - Hayato's cock? - forcing it's way into his body and burns and it aches but he's too fuzzy and pleased to complain about any of it, especially with the way his Hayato keeps murmuring reassurances, and Hayato's cock is longer than his fingers and feeling his flesh part around the head of Hayato's cock makes him whine.

"Oh Dio Mio, you feel amazing, Juudaime. Like the smoothest wet silk wrapped around my cock. Scorchingly hot and so tight. Think about how it felt when Takeshi sucked you, only a hundred times more intense, and please say I'm okay to move." He nods, begs with his body, tries clamping down on the intruding cock, and Hayato makes a high pitched noise in the back of his throat, and he is face down on the bed, and the cock in his ass is pistoning in and out of his body and the friction burns and aches, but it's only making the fire in his blood _far_ hotter to the point where he feels like he's going to make the spontaneous leap into hyper dying will mode. "So profane, Juudaime. So hot that you're letting me take you this way, that you're enjoying it. Can feel your muscles quiver around my cock, and fuck, I'm going to cum, and my cum's going to be _inside_ you, and -" there's a sharp bite, a different sort of pleasure-pain compared to the bruises Takeshi had been sucking into his throat and Hayato's hips jerk, and he can feel it. Feel the way his Storm's cock pulses, the hot wet feeling of his Hayato's cum. He shudders and quakes his own orgasm so very close but just out of reach, and Hayato's being peeled off his back and he whines. He wasn't _done_!

But Takeshi rolls him over onto his back, and oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, how was he supposed to not cum? Takeshi's body opened smoothly, easily for his cock, and Hayato was right, it was even more intense than Takeshi sucking him had been, and then there's Rain Flames, and everything seems to feel slower like he's more in control, and Takeshi rides him and the flex of his thighs and the feel of his Rain's body around his cock is absolutely _mesmerising_. Then Takeshi starts jacking himself off, and oh gods the easy, fluttering strength of Takeshi's fingers the way his Rain moved over him was going to be the _death_ of him, and then the muscles surrounding his cock quivered and squeezed tight, and there were warm spurts of cum covering his chest, and Takeshi breathing heavily and a hissed ' _cum_ ' in his ear.

He does, and it's _glorious_. And he gets why Reborn had waxed on about the little death, and he'd felt like his tutor really _missed_ the ability to have sex. It was like the high of dying will mode combined with real relaxation and extreme pleasure, and he didn't want it to _stop_. But it did, and he whines, and Hayato's there, kissing him, and he both does and doesn't want more, and he's leaking and a mess, but he's pressed between his Storm and his Rain, and he feels amazing. "You can have more later, but you'll hurt if I don't do something to soothe how hard I fucked you, Tsuna." One of Hayato's hands probes his opening, and then there's the uncomfortable warmth of sunshine on very sensitive skin. "Shhh, better than not wanting to do this again, and better a mild burn than needing Shamal's attention. That's embarrassing." He squeaks and buries his head under Takeshi, and tries to ignore the way his cheeks are hot and Hayato's breath is dancing across the back of his neck. "There we go. That should mean that you don't ache when we wake back up again, and if you want to ride one of us, you can, Tsuna. Are you okay, yakyuu-baka?"

"Mhmm. Know my limits baka-dera, and like the ache." Takeshi mumbles the words into his hair. The casual insults exchanged were definitely affectionate, and that settles things in his head. "Was hot the way you took charge baka-dera. Felt good following your orders." Hayato made an interested sound in the back of his throat. "Feeling good, Tsuna?" He hums an affirmative. Rain Flames cover all three of them, and he curls into its embrace.

* * *

"Mmmm. So what happens next? How do we make this work?" The questions are mumbled into his hair by his Takeshi, but his Hayato feels at least vaguely Cloudy, so he's reasonably sure that his Storm heard both questions if Kyoya's senses were anything to judge by.

"You get to be Rainy, Juudaime -" his Hayato's cock twitches where it's pressed to his lower back, "- gets to be a Sky at both of us, and I try not to be an idiot of a Storm. As to what happens next, more sex probably, and then we do all those things that make sense for us to do like go on dates and sleep in the same bed, and maybe move in together which probably means conversations with Reborn and your father, yakyuu-baka; no offence, Juudaime, but your mother is a bit absent-minded? I'm not sure she'd understand why you were moving in with us; I don't think anyone's explained anything about Flames to her, right?" He nods in response to his Hayato's words, and then wriggles, distracting both his Guardians.

"Mmmm. Can I be in the middle this time?" There are nods and general fumbling and slick fingers, and it's easier this time, to get his body to relax enough for penetration, and he shivers as Takeshi presses him into the bed. His Rain blankets him, and his cock feels very different to his Storm's, and Takeshi doesn't try to move once he's buried in him and oh, he could like being like this a lot. It was oddly soothing, and every tiny movement sent tiny sparks of pleasure racing up his spine.

There's a hiss from Takeshi, and then there's more movement, and a 'oh' from his Rain and he regrets being facedown a little bit until Takeshi's cock makes contact with his prostate, and then its fire and pleasure and a yelp from Hayato when he realises that he's slipped into Hyper Dying Will Mode and this was so much _better_ than the bullets, and could he just stay like this?

"Would be nice to fuck all the time, Juudaime, but not practical." Takeshi smothers a laugh in his hair, and the weight on his back eases, and oh, his Rain's upper body strength was impressive.

"Might make homework time more fun though. Tsuna sat in your lap being tutored, baka-dera? Wouldn't you _enjoy_ that?" Takeshi's voice is breathless, slightly raspy still, and sends shudders down his spine.

"Fuck, yakyuu-baka where did you get such a filthy mind?" His Rain goes to say something, but the response is muffled, presumedly by a hand. "Rhetorical question. I obviously need to fuck you a little harder if you can still think at _all_." Takeshi's cock is driven into his body a little deeper, and his Rain whines and pants, and _fuck_. "Yakyuu-baka, I thought you had _stamina_." Hayato's words are teasing, but he barely hears them over the roar of his own heart and the pleasure from the suddenly jerky strokes over his prostate, and he's right on the edge of cumming, and Takeshi doing the same thing sets him off; the sensation of the wet heat of cum in his ass was already well on the way to being a kink that he wasn't complaining about given how good it felt. (Though he was going to complain about freaking wet spots!)

Takeshi keeps his weight off him when he collapses, sliding sideways instead and there's a grumble from Hayato and a hiss of 'too sensitive' from his Rain and a counter hiss of 'should have let me heal you earlier then, yakyuu-baka' and his Hayato is rolling him over and kissing him and sliding his cock into his body and _oh_. He's sensitive but sensitive wants more, and he clings to his Hayato and his Hayato rolls his hips, strokes his cock over his prostate over and over again until he's whining on the edge of another orgasm the filthy noises their bodies are making and Takeshi's appreciative noises and Hayato barely captures his scream of pleasure with a kiss and Hayato's hips jerk, and he has absolutely no regrets at all. Even if learning to live with his Rain and his Storm was going to be _interesting_.


End file.
